


“Alright, I lied, I’m not in a band. But I do think you’re cute!”

by RainbowUnicorn



Series: Prompty [5]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Magnus kocha wyzwania, Miłość od pierwszego uśmiechu, pierwsze spotkanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowUnicorn/pseuds/RainbowUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus kocha wyzwania i nie zraża się brakiem reakcji :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Alright, I lied, I’m not in a band. But I do think you’re cute!”

Magnus zbity z tropu brakiem reakcji ze strony pięknego, niebieskookiego bruneta na swój zwyczajowy podryw, pobiegł za nim i zatrzymał go tuż przy wyjściu z klubu.

\- No dobra. Skłamałem. Nie gram w żadnym zespole, ale naprawdę myślę, że jesteś uroczy. - Chłopak popatrzył na niego z kamienną twarzą. - Magnus Bane – przedstawił się i wyciągnął do niego dłoń, którą chłopak po lekkim zawahaniu uścisnął. - Niedaleko jest świetna knajpka, jeśli masz ochotę... Więc... Jak masz na imię? - Nie dawał za wygraną.

\- Alec. - Odpowiedział po chwili, uśmiechając się lekko i Magnus wiedział, że ten uśmiech jest jedyną rzeczą jaką chce oglądać do końca życia


End file.
